The Evil Inside
by Andrea K1
Summary: Severus encounters his dream woman....Problem is...she's always trying to kill him! MF SSHG
1. Default Chapter

He was walking alone in the Forbidden Forest when he sensed something moving in the darkness behind him. He heard nothing from the forest floor, no branches cracking or leaves being crushed, but he saw the hooded figure and it had its wand raised he could hear something being mumbled from underneath the black hood and the Deatheater mask and suddenly..He was falling and falling and then..nothing.  
  
Severus Snape woke up with a start, and sat straight up in his bed covered in a layer of cold sweat and breathing heavily. This is not the first time he had this particular dream, it just seemed as if every time he dreamed it there was a little bit more added to it. This time he could have sworn he smelled a woman's perfume lingering on the air before all had turned dark. He wondered if he actually was killed in these dreams, or just cursed beyond all recognition, all he knew is that he wanted to know more. Who was this 'woman' Deatheater? In his years as a Deatheater, he had never smelled a woman like this before, she smelled so sweet, and innocent, not a Deatheater smell at all. Deatheaters were tainted, even though their blood might be pure, their souls were black and rotten. Female Deatheaters always seemed to smell of sex and blood, never flowers or fruit essences. He was definitely confused, so he went into the shower to wash off the sweat, as well as take care of the erection that was created by thinking of the innocent, sweet creature that particular smell must belong to. As he finished his shower and put on his best teaching robes, he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he walked by the Gryffindor table, he stopped and realized that there was an all to familiar smell coming from one bushy haired know-it-all. He turned around to get a better smell and she caught his eye, she smiled innocently, and he scowled menacingly. He stalked up to the High Table wondering where he had smelled that smell before. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione smiled to herself when she realized that the professor just might be onto something. She secretly hoped so...Oh how she loved him, almost as much as she loved her Master, the most powerful wizard in the world. She sat at the Gryffindor table with those two fools Harry and Ron, and she closed her eyes as her fingers traveled to the hem of her skirt. She pulled the skirt up slowly and touched her right and then left thighs gently until she felt that familiar powerful tingle the dark mark gave her. It reminder her of who she really belonged to. Despite her lineage, Hermione Granger was an extremely powerful witch, more powerful in fact than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley combined. Ron looked at Harry wide eyed and mouthed "Is she alright?" Pointedly referring to Hermione who looked like she was lost off in another world, there sitting in between her two closest friends. "I don't know Ron." Was all Harry could reply and they both let out a little gasp when she tilted her head back seemingly in ecstasy and then suddenly opened her eyes to look at them. Hermione laughed out loud and wondered how long these idiots would trust her and if they would ever find out exactly where her true loyalties lie. They would never suspect her, not the sweet little bookworm Hermione, she is Gryffindor through and through. Ha! She thought, they have always been to brave for their own good, foolish bravery. Hermione looked up at the high table again as she made eye contact with her prey. "I will have him." 


	3. Chapter 3

Journal Entry September 10, 1998  
  
I often wondered what she did in her free time. She intrigues me, her cleverness astounds me, but she is perplexing nonetheless. I thought at first that she just stayed in the library, or if she was off breaking more rules with her two cohorts Potter and Weasley. I don't know why she of all people has been on my mind lately.  
  
She is just a silly little girl.  
  
I had another dream last night. I am being tortured by my former best friend, Lucius Malfoy and the whole time he was telling me that this was for my own good. I glanced down at my chest and stomach since I was magically bound to the table and blanched at what I saw. Lucius would peel strips of my flesh off and then pour boiling wax into the open wounds...I wanted to scream from the pain when I realized that there was no pain, Its like I was seeing them peel my flesh away, but I was just numb, no pain, no nothing. Then she came, I know it is because I can smell her. She smells of innocence, but she is by no means innocent. She steps into the moonlight cast by the dungeon window and the first thing I see is black stocking-clad legs and pointy-toed stiletto heel black boots going up to her knees. As my gaze travels up her legs she laughs, and I meet her eyes.  
  
It can't be, not her...  
  
She struts over to me and leans over and smiles wickedly and says "Why hello there, Professor." Then she looks back at Lucius and says "Do be careful Lucius, I want to have him all to myself later, and I want him to still be sane to experience it." "Of course, my pet" Lucius drawls, he looks to me and as our eyes meet he smirks, "Your in for it tonight, Old friend", then he laughs manically of course, and then he takes of the spell I now know was keeping me from fully experiencing his torture and I scream and scream. So here I am now, four o'clock in the morning writing to you because I am too freaked out to go back to sleep, me of all people, scared shitless by a silly, little wisp of a girl, no wait woman. It still pains me to remember that face, that face I see all the time in my Advanced Potions classroom, Miss. Hermione Granger, Loyal Gryffindor. Gods I hope this is really all a dream, I would hate to see what she could do if she received some of the Dark Lords gifts. He can be very persuasive you know. 


	4. Chapter 4

Journal Entry September 11, 1998

As I look down at her from my place at the high table I wonder for the first time really where her true loyalties lie. She stands firm beside Potter and Weasley but she has been so different as of late. Very distant I have noticed so I am sure that her friends have noticed as well, maybe I should ask Potter about it… Nah, don't think that would go over very well, "Potter what's wrong with Granger she is freaking me out lately?" Well it looks as if I will have to find out about it on my own. I walk over to where she sits with her friends at the Gryffindor table and as I come up behind her I notice her pulling her robe down over her left arm, curiouser and curiouser as Alice would say, I make a mental note to myself to go see Dumbledore at once. She looks at me and says without a hint of fear "Well hello Professor Snape, did you sleep well ?" Managing to hold onto what little bit of composure I had left at least in front of the students, I finally made the connection. I suppose I was in denial before, but this was still not really bloody likely. She has turned. She is one of the Newly Initiated. My heart sinks in my chest as I realize what I must do.

**He just stares at me from his lofty seat trying to read me from afar, but he can't he won't because I have learned my lessons well, he could stare all day and it would only make his eyes tired. I have done it, he will be mine and my Master will be happy. This union will be a powerful one…the Master will be pleased in my progress. **

**Wait…now he is coming towards me, I pull down my sleeve to cover up my new brand of loyalty and I decide then that I must make mention of our night time meetings in some way.**

"**Hello Professor Snape, did you sleep well?" I ask with a grin, he shudders and I laugh to myself knowing then that he will be easier to break than I thought.**

**He leaves the Great Hall probably in search of Dumbledore to speak to him about little Hermione Granger's "issue", let them talk, I will get what I want.**

But Albus, I believe she has already taken the Dark Mark I screamed loudly at the Headmaster. "If she has my dear boy there is surely nothing that either you nor I can do, you know that." There is no way I will just sit by and let you give up on her, she is the brightest witch of this age and you will just give up on her like she is a lame horse! "Severus, what do you think you can do for Hermione that no one else has done? You of all people? You have put fear into her since she was a first-year and now you are telling me that all of a sudden you want to care about what happens to her? I do care for her…I stammer before I can catch myself, I mean I care about what happens to her. Unconvinced, Dumbledore looks me dead in the eye and asks me "So Severus, tell me about your dreams?"


End file.
